


problematic mcyt one shots

by problematic_writer_tnt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_writer_tnt/pseuds/problematic_writer_tnt
Summary: i already have a tnt one shots thing going on so i decided to make an all oneleave prompts in the commentsliterally any ship i will doi’m okay with non con, underage, smut, fluff, and most thingsi’m not okay with stuff like piss kinks and age play
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don’t hate in the comments, there are no character tags so you obviously searched for this 
> 
> currently working on tombur smut :)

make sure to leave suggestions in the comments for me, i am basically gonna do whatever y’all want so, have fun :)


	2. ranboo x techno fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off of technos stream today, where ranboo gets stuck in bad’s trap and has to get out, basically techno comforts ranboo in the big stress situation
> 
> not proof read, sorry, but i literally wrote this at 3 am 
> 
> antis dni, or don’t idc

stress coursed through technos veins as he watched his boyfriend fall down bad’s trap. as bad walked away laughing, techno ran over expecting to see the worst possible situation he could make up in his head at the time. as he looked down he saw the younger one in a pool of water, which hurt him everytime he moved. 

puffy ran over to see if he was okay and gasped. 

“are you okay?” techno yelled down with one of the most worrisome tones one has ever heard.

“no,, i didn’t do that,, you’re ly- lying.” ranboo said faintly as the egg started talking to him. this confused techno, but there wasn’t time to think about the egg, he had to save ranboo.

“do you have your trident?” puffy yelled down, trying to help the situation.

“no, i don’t, i should have brought my trident.” ranboo said, cursing himself for being so stupid.

“it’s okay, i can drop down mine.” techno said as he pulled out his trident and dropped it down the hole. 

“okay thank you” ranboo said as the trident fell into his shaky hands. 

ranboo had never been nervous about holding a trident before but since he was so stressed out he started to forget what he was supposed to do with it.

“okay come up now ranboo” techno said, waiting for ranboo to pull back and launch with the trident.

“what,, what am i supposed to do?” ranboo said, knowing it was a stupid question.

“just pull back and release ranboo, you’ve got this” puffy said, before techno could even open his mouth.

as ranboo pulled back and released he quickly realized that the trident couldn’t reach far enough.

“okay how about i drop you down some pearls ranboo?” techno said as he dropped around 5 pearls down.

as ranboo launched the pearl up, he teleported and fell onto the ground. since he was so stressed, he didn’t even feel anything from the fall. 

techno ran over to him and helped him up, as soon as ranboo got steady on his feet, techno pulled him into a huge hug, making ranboo feel safer than he has ever felt. 

even though ranboo and techno were dating, techno wasn’t one for super often affection, and considering everytime they hung out, they were either adventuring or fighting something, there really wasn’t time for affection. 

“are you okay?” techno said looking into ranboos eyes with a loving,, caring look.

“i- i don’t know, that was so- was so- scary. i’m- just so- scared” ranboo said, visibly scared ranboo was shaking, probably from a mix of stress and hurt from the pond he had just sat in for multiple minutes. 

“it’s okay bub, i’m here now, no one is going to hurt you again, that’s a promise.” techno said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“hey, how about you guys come to my place and warm up? i’m sure ranboo is cold from being in that water, and you look like you could sit for a minute.” puffy suggested, which got an immediate yes from ranboo.

the walk to puffys home wasn’t very long, so the whole way techno had his arm around ranboos shoulders, hoping bad wouldn’t show up again to try and hurt him.

as they stepped foot into puffys spruce cottage, ranboo immediately walked to the cosy couch and sat down. techno walked over to where ranboo was sitting and sat right next to him. throwing his arm around ranboo, causing ranboo to laying his head on technos chest. 

“hey, you know i would never let anything like that happen to you again right?” techno said looking down at the younger.

“yeah, but- i’m still- still scared” ranboo said looking down, embarrassed because he thought he looked weak.

“you don’t have to be, you can start living with me okay? i promise you, me and phil won’t let anyone near you, and if they do, i swear-“ 

“okay okay, i get it, thank you, really” ranboo cut him off because he saw the rage building up. he appreciated it more than techno knew, but he just didn’t know how to express it.

“here you go” puffy said as she walked in with two warm mugs, holding warm tea. 

ranboo immediately grabbed a mug and started drinking it, the warmth of the mug definitely helped ranboo calm down.

“thank you puffy really, you’ve been so kind, how can i repay you?” ranboo said after he finished drinking his warm tea.

“i don’t need anything ranboo really, i’m sorry i dragged you into this, i know you didn’t want to be” puffy said with disappointment in herself, she knew ranboo didn’t want to be apart of this.

“puffy, you need our help, i know this, and i’m willing to help because there are lives on the line, don’t feel bad, you couldn’t have predicted this” ranboo said, reassuring puffy knew he meant it, how could they have thought this was going to happen? 

“hey, you guys can stay here tonight if you want, it’s late and i have a spare bedroom” puffy said happy to help out her friends in need.

“thank you puffy, i think we will take you up on that offer.” techno said, finally speaking up over ranboo.

“alright, you guys get some sleep, okay?” puffy said with a smile taking the empty mugs.

“thank you puffy for being so kind, goodnight” ranboo said with a smile, grabbing his bag and following puffy to the spare room, techno following behind them both. 

puffy shut the door behind to the two and walked away to go clean up.

ranboo took his bag off of his back and pulled away the sheets of the bed, techno took his jacket and bag off and did the same.

laying down ranboo slept turned away from techno, this was because, even though they had been dating for a few months, he had never slept in the same bed as him. 

“hey, come here please.” techno said, waving his hand toward him.

ranboo moved over towards techno not knowing where to lay. techno gestured the younger to lay on his chest, so that’s what ranboo did. as ranboo layed on technos chest he played with ranboos fluffy hair. 

as ranboo started to fall asleep in the older’s arms, he said,

“this is nice” with a smile on his face. 

“yeah, it really is.” techno said closing his eyes.

in this moment, ranboo knew he was safer than he had ever been in his entire life. hoping that his moment would last for eternity.


End file.
